Wizards of the Caribbean
by WishfulTrance
Summary: In a muggle society, wizards are not welcome: Hermione Granger took the wand of the orphan, Harry Potter. Eight years later, Commandeer Ron proposes, but when she falls for the wizard Malfoy, she finds out the consequences of taking the wand...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Captain_ Draco Malfoy

**_15th April_**

**_Aboard the 'Philippine' Ship_**

"It's okay… Relax. M-my name is Hermione Granger."

The boy, heaving and coughing, finally leant back before his brilliant emerald green eyes met his companions' brown ones and he opened his pale pink lips to gasp: "H-Harry Potter."

Hermione Granger smiled assuringly at him, slowly sliding her hand back to squeeze his gently. "I'm watching over you Harry."

He nodded bluntly in gratitude before his shoulders slumped as he allowed his eyes to close, falling asleep instantly.

She bit her lip before pushing aside his fringe again, delicately placing her finger along the lightning-shaped bolt scar. She gave a little gasp before moving to remove the stick from his pocket. Surely it couldn't be a wand. Surely he could not be a _wizard-_

"Has he said anything?"

Hermione jumped, swinging around and releasing her hand so his fringe fell back in place, effectively covering the scar as she faced a tall, serious looking man, the wand hidden behind her back.

"His name is Harry Potter. That's all I found out." She lied smoothly, wringing her hands behind her back nervously, hoping no one saw what she was holding.

The man nodded at her before turning to the guards on his left. "Take him back down."

The guards nodded before picking Harry up and carrying him. Another tall man stepped forward, looking kindly down at his daughter.

"Hermione, I want you to watch over the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him?"

She nodded obediently and he smiled at her, watching as she followed the guards. When she vanished from his sight, his smile slowly but surely turned into a frown.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eight years later<em>**

_19th May: 8__:00 am_

She peered into her reflection, the wand tightly grasped in her hand. Raising it, she allowed her fingers to brush over the wand gently, her eyes widening when the tip of it let off colored sparks.

"Hermione? _Hermione_?"

Hermione turned sharply, her mouth falling open a little in shock. She swiftly flung herself towards the bed to grab her robe as the knocking on her oak door continued, thrusting her arms into the robe before quickly knotting the thin belt.

"Hermione? Are you alright-

"-Y-Yes!" She turned around to grab the wand that lay on her dressing table, poking it down beneath her slip so it sat snugly between her breasts and the waistband of her undergarments. "Yes!"

The door opened and her father, Governor Granger, entered with a cheerful smile. "Still at bed at this hour?"

Two maids swiftly pulled back the curtains, allowing the harsh sunlight to stream through and hit Hermione's face. She wrinkled her nose a little but smiled anyhow, wanting them to leave as soon as possible so she could hide her wand properly.

"I have a gift for you," Her father told her pleasantly. Hermione forced on a smile but it sooned turned genuine when the maids revealed the contents: inside lay a beautiful cream gown, with intricate, delicately woven patterns on its front. She gasped in delight and took it from its box, gazing at it as if entranced. She turned her head a little at her father's chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"May I enquire as to the occasion?" She asked with a smirk, to which he dismissed.

"Does a man need a reason to dote upon his daughter?"

She knew it was a falsehood, but her smile only widened, choosing to give him the benefit of the doubt. The maids followed her as she walked behind her dressing screen. Removing her gown, she was left in only her slip and underwear. Glancing down, she almost let out a sigh of relief when the wand was barely visible.

"I was rather hoping you could wear the gown to Captain Weasley's promotion."

She rolled her eyes, sticking out her head from the screen to raise an eyebrow at him. "I knew it." She sighed knowingly.

"_Commandeer_ Weasley," He corrected himself with a bright smile as he wandered around the room, examining little trinkets. "How nice that sounds."

"Miss," One maid held a corset against her chest before moving to weave it in as Hermione stood straight, tightening it in the process. Hermione let out a gasp, her hand automatically moving to her chest as the tightening continued, immediately finding it hard to breathe.

"Hermione?" Her father called with concern as he heard her gasp. "How's it coming?"

"It's…Difficult to _say_…"

"I was told it was the latest fashion in London."

"Well women in London-" She cut off with another gasp, squeezing her eyes shut. "-Must of learnt not to breathe."

* * *

><p><em>8:45 am<em>

"Oh Hermione. You look _absolutely _stunning."

Hermione stopped on a stair as she saw who was standing near her father, letting out a gasp of both surprise and happiness.

"Harry!" She cried, rushing down the stairs and choosing to ignore her father's exasperated sighs at her lack of grace. She immediately took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at him. "I had a dream about you last night."

"Hermione…" Her father intervened with a nervous laugh. "That is hardly appropriate."

Harry blinked several times, but nevertheless squeezed her hand back, matching her smile with one of his own shy ones. "About me?" He enquired curiously, eager to find out more.

"About the day we met, don't you remember?" Hermione pressed on with a beautiful twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Of course I remember Miss Granger." He replied courteously, trying to control the stretch of his smile. His dimples rose in pleasure, his tooth biting into his bottom lip gently.

"Harry, how many times must I ask you to call me Hermione?"

"At least once more Miss Granger," Harry bowed his head a little. "As always."

"There, see." Govenor Granger interrupted with a pleasant tone, but a purposeful look towards Elizabeth. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must get going…"

Harry turned his head to meet Hermione's now expressionless gaze, feeling his cheeks colour a little. She curtsied to him before nodding briefly.

"Good day, Mr Potter." She bade him civilly before leaving with her father. He couldn't help but follow her out of the manor, watching as she was helped into the carriage. His heart leapt when he noticed she was looking right back at him.

"Good day… Hermione." Her first name caused a shiver of delight to fall from his lips as he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>11:00 am<em>

"May I have a moment?"

Hermione was about to refuse, but saw the warning look her father sent her. Nodding meekly, she reluctantly accepted Commandeer Weasley's proposal with a tight smile, following him to a more secluded area outside of the crowd, her hand lightly on the rough material of his sleeve.

She bit her lip and fiddled with her hands when he moved a little away from her, not quite knowing what to do. Instead she turned back to examine the man beside her quickly. He was a handsome man, with beautiful auburn hair she rarely saw due to the regulation white wig that he wore. His facial expression was pleasant, his lips thin and succulent, and his character pleasing.

But he wasn't… _exciting_.

Turning away again, she gave a little sigh as she gazed out at the endless amount of beautiful shimmering deep blue sea before her, feeling herself drift away from what he had started to say to her, thinking instead how lovely it would be to be able to _fly_ over the sea, to swoop down and charm the waves to follow her, to-

"-This…_ promotion_, throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman." He turned to her nervously, his plump cheeks now a light pink. "You have become a fine woman, Hermione."

She was feeling claustrophic. Whether it was her tight corset dress, the unbereable heat or the fact that she was trapped with him whilst he was clearly about to propose that had caused her to feel choked she had no idea. It was probably _all _of those factors, she told herself as she fanned herself with her hand, trying to take deep calming breaths.

"I can't breathe," She choked out as he turned his back to her.

"Y-yes… I'm a bit nervous myself…"

A few moments of silence passed before Ronald Weasley forced himself to turn around and face her again, despite his anxiety. He immediately frowned when he saw she wasn't there. Had she run? "Hermione?"

He heard a loud splash from below him. Stepping forwards to the edge of the cliff, he looked down, watching as the last remains of her dress could be seen. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"_Hermione_!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><em>11:10 am<em>

The man sighed as he raised an eyebrow at the pair of military men before him.

"Gentlemen, I can assure you-

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence as he heard a loud _splash_ from the side of him, looking to see that a woman had hit the water, sinking rapidly through it. He turned back to the military men, expecting them to jump and help her, but they only blinked back at him.

"Will you be saving her then?" He asked, pointing towards the water.

"I can't swim!" One of them claimed nervously whilst his partner nodded. The man sighed before removing his cloak.

"Some King's men you are," He rolled his eyes before throwing a bunch of items into their hands. "Do _not_ lose those."

He leaped onto the edge of the ship before smoothly diving in.

* * *

><p><em>11:18 am<em>

His eyes narrowed as he moved aside her long, chestnut brown wet hair, noticing a blunt end of a wooden stick poking out between the valley of the lady's breasts. He pulled it out slowly, his eyes widening before he snapped his gaze to meet her darkened eyes. He drunk her in; she truly was exquisite with her clear skin and pretty features.

"Where did you get this?" He asked her in a low tone. Her deep pink lips opened but were set in a thin line again as he felt something hard press into the back of his head.

"On your feet." Commandeer Weasley's voice came from behind him.

The man let out another sigh, but obliged him, dropping the stick and slowly rising from his knees and stepping away from the woman on the floor. He turned, but not before noticing she had tucked the wand back in her vest and wrapped her father's coat around her. Pursing his lips, he looked at Commandeer Weasley.

"Hello." He said charmingly, but the gun returned- only now it pointed at the front of his head.

"Commandeer, no!" Hermione cried as she rushed forward, stepping between the two men. "This man saved my life-

"-Well, we'll need his name first." Ron narrowed his eyes and Hermione stepped away a little, all eyes now back upon the strange man.

He coughed before shuffling his feet. "I'm… Percy. A simple tradesman, really, got nothing-

Ron had not wasted his time. Yanking on the man's wrist, he tugged him forward, moving his hand to delve it into the man's trouser pockets and pulling out a thin wand. Everyone but the strange man gasped: some even murmuring prayers to themselves for protection.

"Really, Percy?" Ron raised an eyebrow delicately, twirling the wand between his fingers. "A tradesman? Then how did you come to gain this wand?"

"I found it." The man replied in a lazy drawl, clearly not affected whatsoever. "Really, as if it'd be-

"-Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

All heads turned towards her, causing her to blush a little. "He… um, was in a book I was reading. I only-

"-He looks an awful lot like his portrait!" One militant member called shakily, his fat finger pointing in the air.

"-Thanks love," Malfoy shot at Hermione sarcastically, pleased when her blush deepened. He sighed and flicked his shockingly white blonde hair out of his silvery grey eyes, turning towards Ron again. "Look, mate, I saved your lass, now if I can just have my wand back and I'll be on my way-

"-Do you happen to know the fate of any who practise black magic, Mr Malfoy?" Ron interrupted loudly, pocketing the wand.

"-Captain."

"Excuse me?" Ron was now frowning. Malfoy let out a heavy sigh.

"It's _Captain_ Draco Malfoy."

"These are his Sir," One of the militant to whom Malfoy had given his belongings to stepped forward, his arms out. Ron, his eyes still upon Malfoy, moved to examine the objects, snorting at each one.

"Why, these objects are all broken or useless…" He threw the last down, turning back to Malfoy. "You are without doubt the worst wizard I've ever heard of."

Malfoy nodded, but raised his fingers. "But," A smirk started to rise on his lips. "You _have_ heard of me."

Ron's eyes narrowed before he growled a little, moving to snatch at Malfoy's front and drag him towards him, locking his hands in a pair of handcuffs.

"Wizards," He released him with satisfaction when he heard the _click_ of the lock in the handcuffs. "Get hung, _Malfoy_." He nodded at a couple of guards. "Take him."

"No!" Hermione protested, following Ron as he turned and started walking away. "Commandeer, I really _must_ protest-

"-Good lass," Malfoy chipped in, winking at her when she turned to him. She rolled her eyes before continuing to follow the Commandeer, but Governor Weasley stopped her.

"Hermione, do not get yourself involved. This man is a wizard."

"Wizard or not, that man saved my life!" She rounded on her father, now moving to step in front of Malfoy in protest.

"One good deed is not enough to free a man from a life of wickedness," Ron informed her, now turning away-

"Hermione!"

He swung around again at the panicked voice of Governor Grangers, and immediately felt his heart sink. Hermione was trapped behind the pair of handcuffs on Malfoy, his chin resting on her shoulder as he smirked at them pleasantly.

"Don't shoot!" Ron yelled, trying to move forwards, but stopping when Hermione winced as Malfoy's grasp tightened.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Malfoy's warm breath caressed Hermione's voice as he murmured to her silkily, causing her to shiver a little. "Commandeer Weasley, my belongings. Along with my wand." He added with a small smirk before brushing his lips over Hermione's soft cheek. "Now Hermione- it is Hermione isn't it?"

"It's Miss Granger," Hermione spat as she struggled against him, trying to move away, only to have him tighten his grip. Ron reluctantly stepped forwards to throw Malfoy's belongings into her arms.

"Miss Granger, if you'd be so very kind…" He forced her to swivel so she faced him, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "My belongings."

She glared at him and reluctantly moved to obey him, her arms wrapping around his broad frame to drape his robes over his shoulders. His lips moved along her naked shoulder- her dress having been ripped off before in order to allow her to breathe- and she wriggled in disgust.

"Come on, darling," He nipped at her lobe. "Allow a man a bit of fun, eh?"

"You disgust me." She snarled at him when she finally finished restoring all of his belongings in the right places, moving back to glare up at him. He only smiled at her before moving to brush his lips against hers.

"Sticks and stones love. I save your life, you save mine: We're square."

With one firm push, she felt herself stumble into the arms of Ron before Malfoy winked at her and, turning on his feet, vanished into the air.

* * *

><p><em>8:00 pm<em>

"We caught him," Governor Granger claimed as he walked into the dining room, seating himself at the head of the table, beside Hermione. At her curious look, he added: "Draco Malfoy. He couldn't apparate like he thought he could, he was injured-

"-That makes a difference?" Hermione interrupted, frowning a little. She had certainly never read information like that before.

"Well of course, dear. He didn't think straight: didn't choose a proper location to apparate to. He ended up re-bounding to the other side of the port and happened to run into the Blacksmith-

"-Oh goodness," Hermione breathed, putting down her fork and watching as he sipped some wine. "Where Harry- I mean-Mr Potter works? Is he alright?"

"Fine, fine. His master caught Malfoy for us. But _do_ stop interrupting me dear. Now, we need to talk of the Commandeer."

"What of him?" Hermione asked cautiously, immediately losing her appetite. She picked up her glass of water and sipped at it a little, dreading where this conversation was going.

"His proposal."

"He told you?"

"Darling, he asked my permission of course. A very fine match, _very_ fine. I understand you couldn't give him your answer due to the events of today but I want you to think seriously of this Hermione." Now he met her eyes properly with a stern look on his face. "This match would bring great happiness for all."

"Perhaps not for myself." Hermione shot back with a sigh.

"Oh Hermione," He reached over to pat her hand a little awkwardly. "Love is all very well, but that can go. You will grow fond of each other, learn to love one another-

"-Like you and mother?"

"What did I tell you about interrupting?" He said with a sigh, before wiping his mouth with a napkin and standing up. "Just think of what I have said. Goodnight. I shall be seeing the Commandeer now."

"...Goodnight, father."

* * *

><p><em>9:00pm<em>

"-I meant you being captured by that wizard! Sounds terrifying!"

Hermione colored at her mistake, clearing her throat and choosing to nod briefly. "Er- yes, it was terrifying." She lied, her thoughts still on Ron's proposal.

"That Harry Potter. He's a fine man too."

Hermione's head snapped up as she raised an eyebrow at her maid. She certainly did not want any rumors circulating on such a falsehood. She almost wanted to laugh at the suggestion. "That _is _too bold. Mr Potter and I are simply friends, Harriet."

"Aw, well, beggin' your pardon Miss. It's not my place to say." Her maid curtsied before departing, leaving Hermione alone to ponder over her own confused thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>9:30pm<em>

_"We're bein' attacked!"_

Hermione shot up from her bed, leaping wildly from it to wrench the door open and hurry out into the dim-lit hallway. Several maids came scurrying towards her and she seized their hands, her eyes wide with alert.

"What's happening?" She pressed at them urgently, squeezing their hands a little. "What is it? Who-

"-Miss miss, wizards! Wizards are 'ere! We 'ave nothin' against 'em! Miss 'ou have to 'ide-

"-What? What do you mean I have to hide Grace? _Why do I need to hide?"_

Grace met her eyes. "You're the governor's daughter." She stated simply.

* * *

><p><em>9:55 pm<em>

_Run, Hermione, just keep running._

With a loud gasp she threw open the door, wrenching it open before sprinting it. Spinning around, she tried desperately to find somewhere, _anywhere _to hide.

The cupboard.

Making to move forwards, she stopped herself before looking over at the window and running to it, forcing it open before stalking back to the cupboard. With a suppressed, fearful sob, she pulled it open and climbed inside, her heart thudding wildly against her ribs.

"We know you're 'ere, poppet..."

She clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her loud, harsh breaths from being heard, trying to calm herself down.

"That wand you 'ave meant an awful lot to us, poppet..."

Her hand slowly fell back down to grasp the end of her wand, pulling it out gently. The sparks flickered off of the wand, crackling softly in the air. She squeezed her eyes tightly, hoping they hadn't heard.

"Very valuable, very valuable indeed..."

She felt herself to take a deep breath before opening her eyes, only gasping in shock as she saw a brilliant, bright blue eye in the crack between the cupboard doors.

The man's breath hissed through the gap, brushing against her chest.

"'Ello, poppet."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: This is based on the Pirates of the Caribbean film sequence, with the following characters from the Harry Potter series to take the Caribbean film roles:_

_Jack Sparrow- Draco Malfoy_

_Elizabeth Swann- Hermione Granger_

_Will Turner- Harry Potter_

_Captain Hector Barbossa- Snape_

_Joshamee Gibbs- Blaise Zabini_

_James Norrington- Ronald Weasley_

_Governor Weatherby Swann- Paul Granger_

_Pintel and Ragetti- Crabbe and Goyle_

_Davy Jones- Voldemort_

_(Lord) Cutler Beckett- Lucius Malfoy_

_Tia Dalma- Luna Lovegood_

_Bootstrap Bill- James Potter_

_Zoe Sandela- Ginny_

_Minor characters may switch, but I think I like my options. As you can see, the characters range over the three different films, with more characters still available to be made as there are a lot of the Harry Potter characters that are not on the list._

_I want to make a few things clear:_

_-Even though in the original P of the C films, Elizabeth and Will are an item, I am not opting for that. I want to take the Draco and Hermione angle, as I'll find that more interesting and complex to explore. _

_-The society is based around a muggle society who are trying to get rid of witchcraft and wizardly. I was semi-inspired by the Salem Witch Trials and the phase in British and American history in particular where women were burnt at the stake for being suspected witches and there was a huge hysteria._

_-Hermione is still muggle born and does indeed find a wand- entranced by it, she takes it even when it belongs to the orphan Harry, who is a wizard._

**_Reviews are always greatly appreciated! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_9:56pm _

"Parlay," Hermione gasped as the men raised their wands at her, almost breathing a sigh of relief when both of them paused. "I evoke the right of parlay. According to the Wizard Code you must take me to your Captain-

"-We_ know_ the Code," One of the men snarled at her, looking thoroughly irritated at the young girl before him, his eyes narrowed. He pointed his wand more firmly at her, forcing Hermione to thrust her head back, whimpering a little. "But if the young girl wants to see the Captain, then that she can do."

The other man looked at his partner at these words, a small, toothless smirk breaking out of his face. "Come on then, pretty. The Captain don' like to be kep' waitin'."

* * *

><p><em>10:10 pm <em>

"And who is this?"

The tall man swept his greasy black hair back slowly as his eyes raked over the young girl before him, shivering from the cold. Her hands rubbed at her upper arms, clad in only her thin nightgown and under dress, her hazel brown eyes darting around her- clearly, she was a little frightened, but determined not to show it.

He admired her for the way she hid it, her head held up high, even as the men around her sneered and slyly slithered their dirty hands up her figure; she merely ignored them, not taking her eyes away from the tall man's face.

"Hermione… Potter." She lied smoothly, glad that she had managed to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"Captain…_Snape_." Snape mimicked, causing his crew to cackle and applaud him loudly. "And so, Miss _Potter_, I hear you are under the protection of parlay. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," Hermione answered bravely, lifting her chin a little higher as she stared back at him determinedly. It was of little use, however, as the men's laughs only increased, mocking her with her impossible request.

"Do you now?" Snape drawled slowly, his eyes raking slowly over her. "And what makes you think we'll do so?"

She inhaled sharply, feeling her chest rise and fall steadily as she shakily reached in to the neckline of her dress, pulling out the wand. The men around her gasped as she revealed the long, black stick; All stepped towards her, but she only stepped back to the edge of the ship, dangling the stick over the edge.

"I'll drop it." She threatened boldly; her eyes narrowing as she carefully assessed her situation.

"As if that little _twig_ means a great deal to us." Snape interrupted the tension with carefully spoken, silken words before giving a small laugh- _was it a nervous one?_ Others followed his cue, beginning to laugh a little with him, but Hermione noticed all of their eyes were still firmly fixed upon the wand in her hand. Snape's own was curled around his too, slowly pulling it out as he pointed it towards her.

"It's what you've been searching for," Hermione tried not to worry as Snape directed his wand towards her face more firmly and started to step towards her a little. "I saw this ship, years ago-

"-Did you now?" Snape asked quietly, a little sarcastic tone weaving delicately into his low tone. "And how did you get that wand, missy? Family heirloom perhaps?"

_He wants Harry_. She thought, her brains racking with a plan as quickly as she could. She mustered up all of her courage and, still maintaining eye contact, carefully answered him: "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean."

"Very well, then, Miss Potter. You hand it over and we'll leave: And _never_ return."

She hesitated, but one flicker of her gaze and she knew that she could not go anywhere else. This was her last chance. Mentally cringing, but managing to hold herself together, she shakily stepped forward and threw the wand at him. Sharply, Snape's long, pale fingers curled around it in a quick catch, and the corner of his pale lips tugged upwards ever so slightly before he handed it to the owl perched on his shoulder. The owl hooted in obedience and, nipping it into its beak, flew off with the wand. Hermione's wide, beautiful brown eyes followed it, before meeting Snape's cold black eyes again.

"Our bargain?" She confirmed, her voice bold but at the same time, nervous. Snape only raked his eyes over her once before turning abruptly on his heel and leaving.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, hurrying forwards to follow him. "You have to take me to shore! According to the Merlin's Book of-

"-Take Miss Potter to her room," Snape interrupted coldly with a call over his shoulder, clearing hinting he would not discuss it further with her. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Potter." He added with a sarcastic snarl, before his pace quickened. Her mouth dropped open to protest, but another man, fanning his hot breath over her ear which caused her to cringe and struggle had already seized her arms.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning: 7:30 am<em>

"This is _not_ the time for _rash_ actions," Commander Weasley harshly pushed at Harry's back, forcing him out of the doorway. Harry turned around to glare at him, to which Ron continued. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man here who cares for Hermione."

And with that, he turned swiftly on his heel and re-entered the room, to which Harry paused, fuming, before deciding upon something and hurrying off the other way- towards the prison where he knew Draco Malfoy stayed.

* * *

><p><em>7:45 am<em>

"Why ask me?" Came Malfoy's languid drawl as he lay back against the cool, hard stone floor of his prison cell, examining his fingernails as if bored.

"Because you're a wizard," Harry spat as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At this, Malfoy lifted his head, a smirk tugging at the corners of his pastel pink lips.

"And you think I'll be able to help you find your little bonny witch?"

"Don't speak of her that way," Harry said sharply, his eyes narrowing. "And she and I are friends. Good friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Malfoy's smirk had widened as he assessed Harry's words with interest, his grey eyes shining brightly with mischief. "Just as well, I thought she was far too beautiful to not _try_ to corrupt."

Harry only rolled his eyes, but said nothing, waiting for Malfoy to get back to the serious topic in hand. As expected, Malfoy eventually dropped his gaze to stand up, walking over slowly to the cell's door that separated the two men.

"What's your name?" Draco asked carefully, his eyes searing into Harry's forehead with more interest then Harry felt comfortable with. He shifted a little, but complied him with an answer.

"Harry Potter."

A short pause was met with his words, before Malfoy leaned back a little to murmur: "Good, strong name. No doubt the name 'Potter' is after your father, eh?"

"…Yes."

"Hm." Malfoy continued to look at him, before a too-big grin broke out onto his face again. "Well, Mr Potter: I've changed my mind. If you free me from this cell and retrieve me my wand I will help you, and your beautiful 'good friend'."

Harry watched him, carefully considering his deal. He glanced down at the grubby, large hand that had extended through the holes of the door in the cell. Pausing for a moment, he hesitated before reaching out his own and grasping it, shaking it firmly before a small smile caressed his features.

"Agreed." He replied.

* * *

><p><em>09:30 am<em>

"CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING YOU- Merlin's beard!" The dark skinned man spluttered as he flipped his jet black, wet hair out of his face, his eyes widening in astonishment as he saw who stood before him. "_Draco_?"

Malfoy allowed a smirk to caress his features as he held out his hand to help the man off the floor. "Blaise Zabini. It's been far too long."

The man, Blaise, accepted his hand and felt himself being hauled up onto his feet, stumbling slightly and nodding his head in gratitude when Malfoy steadied him. He let go of his empty bottle of rum and turned to Harry. "Making friends, Draco? Not like you, is it?"

"This…" Malfoy smiled secretively towards Blaise before gesturing towards Harry lazily with his hand. "Is Mr Harry Potter."

Blaise's eyes snapped up: something Harry did not fail to notice, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. At Malfoy's warning gaze, Blaise relaxed his expression before turning to nod politely at Harry, holding out his hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure," He drawled smoothly, his eyes narrowed sharply as he eyed Harry with a great look of curiosity. Malfoy, however, cleared his throat.

"This way, Blaise. We have a lot to…_discuss_."

* * *

><p><em>Next day: 12:00 pm<em>

"Here they are. Best crew you'll find anywhere."

Malfoy raised a slim eyebrow pointedly. Assembled in a very _small_ line in front of him was a group of shabby, scruffy men: all who looked extremely un-promising. He turned to Blaise to narrow his eyes at him and Blaise, fully aware he had not made a good impression, did not hesitate to raise his arm and clap his companion on the shoulder.

"They're all loyal, hard-working chaps, aren't you?" Blaise added as he turned to the men, who all nodded eagerly when he addressed them. He turned back to Malfoy and smirked, which Malfoy returned, but Harry was not at all convinced.

"_This_ lot?" Harry commented scathingly. He was exhausted and did not mean to be rude, but he couldn't help it. Malfoy and Blaise turned to glare at him, but Harry held his opinion, determinedly looking back at them. "Malfoy…"

"You, Sir-" Malfoy interrupted Harry by addressing a short man with an eye patch and an owl on his shoulder, but stopped and turned to Blaise. "What's the name?"

"Mr Cotton," Blaise answered readily for him.

"Mr Cotton, do you think you have what it takes to join my crew?"

No answer.

"Mr Cotton! Answer, man."

"Er, he's a mute Malfoy." Blaise stepped in, peering down at the man. "The owl is trained to answer for him, on Mr Cotton's behalf."

Malfoy nodded in understanding and stepped to move away, but stopped in his tracks, turning back to the man and looked with interest at the owl.

"Mr Cotton's… Owl. Same question."

The owl hooted, to which Blaise hurriedly intervened with: "Mostly we figured that means yes."

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Malfoy threw over his shoulder towards Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"You've convinced me they're all mad," Harry replied with annoyance, but let the subject drop when a female voice spoke up.

"And what's in it for us?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and walked further down the line, towards a petite figure with their head bent, covered by a hat on top of their head. He reached out a hand and removed the hat, ignoring the gasps when red hair tumbled down on top of the figure's shoulders and a pair of green eyes flicked upwards to meet his. He smirked at the woman, flinging the hat back at her.

"Ginerva Weasley."

SMACK!

Malfoy raised a hand to his stinging cheek and winced, stepping back properly and eyes the furious young woman with uneasiness, ignoring Harry's coughs that were clearly hiding his amused chuckles. Ginny glared at Malfoy.

"You stole my broom," She spat.

"Actually-

SMACK.

"_Borrowed_*," Malfoy corrected her, flexing his mouth as it throbbed in pain, rubbing his cheek soothingly. "Borrowed it, my dear. But I had every intention of returning it."

"But you_ didn't_!"

"You'll get another one!" He soothed her, but cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

Ginny said nothing, only continuing to glare at him before averting her gaze to Harry, who was staring at her with bemused interest. "What?" She snapped.

"You're related to Commander Weasley?" Harry stifled a laugh, extremely curious of her. "_The_ Commander?"

"What's it to you?" She hissed in annoyance.

"Nothing," Harry hasted to assure her quietly, red spots appearing on his cheeks. "I know him. I just didn't know he had a sister-

"-I'm an embarrassment to him." Ginny cut in sharply, before turning back to Malfoy. "A ship for my services."

"Done," Harry answered whilst Malfoy opened his mouth. Malfoy turned to Harry and glared at him.

"You what?"

"Deal." Ginny's lips curved into a pleasant smile. "Glad to do business with you. All aboard then?"

And with that, she led the group away and to the ship, leaving a very irritated Malfoy, a smug Harry, and a bemused Blaise, who muttered something about bad luck of women being on board to his companions.

* * *

><p><em>Later- 6:30 pm<em>

"Captain's orders are that you're to wear the bleedin' dress, alright love?"

"Well I'm not wearing the thing," Hermione snapped, turning her head away and looking back out of the tiny window. The man behind her snarled but gritted his teeth, trying to keep his temper. He stepped forward, snatching her arm and hauling her up, ignoring her squeal of surprise and attempts to free herself. Pulling her close, he inhaled her vanilla scent with pleasure before snapping his eyelids open, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes. Hermione shuddered, a little frightened, and held herself still as he leaned a little closer, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"If you don't wear the dress," He spoke slowly with a soft purr, raising a hand to stroke a tendril of hair and tugging it behind her tiny ear. "You'll be dining with the crew. And you'll be _naked_."

Her mouth fell open and her captivating brown eyes widened, causing the man to smirk. Forcefully she pulled herself from his grip before backing away and into the desk behind her, feeling a shiver run through her stomach as he slowly followed her.

"You know, beautiful." He murmured as his eyes raked her body, moving his arms to trap her between them as he leant them on the desk. "The Captain don't care for your sweet little body, but 'e knows I do. So put on the dress, or you'll regret it."

With that, he moved to grab and then thrust the burgundy dress into her hands and chucked darkly when she glared at him, raising a finger to run it along her soft cheek. She snapped and swiftly slapped his hand away, causing him to growl in annoyance, his eyes flashing dangerously at her.

"Don't touch me," Hermione spat before seizing the dress properly and moving away, breathing a mental sigh of relief when he did little to stop her. She turned her back to him and lay the dress down shakily, turning to tell him he could go, but noticed that he was now sitting in a chair, his feet up upon the desk. Her mouth fell open once again and he chuckled.

"You know, you resemble a fish beautiful. But no worries. If it really is that easy for you to open your mouth wide for me…"

She grimaced at his sick innuendo but shook it away, glaring at him scathingly. "You're disgusting."

He shrugged, grinning at her as if she highly amused him, simply standing there with her hands on her hips and her darkened eyes staring daggers at him. He yawned before leaning back and looking at her with anticipation.

"You gonna get ready or wha'? The Captain don't like to be kep' waitin', beautiful, so get a move on."

"Leave," She ordered.

"Oh no, love. You'll dress in front of me for your cheek. Now, _like_ I said, get a move on."

Hermione blushed furiously, struggling to remain her composure; he only carried on looking at her with amusement. "I will _not_ be treated like this."

"It'd be nice to think that your opinion matters, wouldn't it? Now strip or I'll do it for you." He commanded, his eyes now darkening as he looked across at her.

Hermione knew there was no point. '_It wouldn't be that bad anyway_', She thought to herself as she lowered her shaking hands to grab at her dress. '_It's not like she didn't have an under dress on. Deep breaths, Hermione. Take deep breaths. Don't let him think you're nervous_.'

He was smirking at her pleasantly when she threw her own muddy dress to the side and quickly pulled the burgundy one over her neck and shoving it down, her face bright red by now. His eyebrow raised as she saw her struggling with the laces and swiftly rose to his feet, moving over to her. She protested, trying to move away but he ignored her and grabbed the laces, pulling her so her back was to him and started to tie them, noticing that she had now stilled.

"Damn things." He muttered more to himself than her.

"It's surprising you even know how to tie them," Hermione couldn't help but admit, cringing as soon as she said it. She did not want to strike a conversation with this man, but her curious mind had once again won. She heard him chuckle and shuddered when his warm hands brushed at her back as he continued to tie them.

"It ain't complicated, don't be insultin' to me doll. Besides, it's kinda required to learn to help a lady out of 'er dress and then back into it after a little thumpin'."

She winced at his crude language and tried to pull away a little again, but his hot breath was still caressing her neck and his hands were firmly keeping her in place before he finished tying the laces.

"You know, beautiful." He started, but she was now sick of him and his pet name.

"Stop calling me that," She snapped at him, turning forcefully around to glare up at him. "I have a name you know!"

"Sure you do," He looked at her with an amused gaze. "But I like callin' you beautiful, beautiful. Cos that's what you are. You should be flattered."

"Well I'm not," She spat, backing away a little as she crossed her arms. "I'm not one of your little… little _harlots_. Call me by my name, just like you'd want me to call you by yours-" She cut off now, realizing that she didn't even know his. As if reading her mind, the man grinned at her before leaning forwards so their faces were inches apart.

"The name's Scabior," He told her quietly, his eyes fixed firmly upon hers. "Now follow me. You need to see the Captain."

* * *

><p><em>7:00 pm<em>

"…I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Snape."

"That's what we thought, Miss Potter. So you can imagine I thought I had nothing to worry for," Snape poured her more wine and watched her carefully as she gulped it down, having not eaten or drunk anything for over a day. "So we headed to Eyle De Muerte without a care in this World and there found the Aztec gold."

"You were cursed," Hermione concluded for him, her eyes wide as she leaned forwards to hear more. Snape had to hand it to her; she was highly intelligent. They had been speaking for nearly half an hour now, and it was curious to him that a simple maid had so much intellect, but he brushed it off, focusing on their conversation once more.

"Yes, Miss Potter. We were cursed," He told her smoothly. "The Gods placed a curse on the treasure and any mortal that touches the pieces from the chest shall be punished for eternity. We are skeletons, Miss Potter. We do not feel. We do not _function_ the way you recognise. The only way to lift the curse is to owe the Gods our blood, but there's a problem."

"What's that?" Her voice had lowered significantly as she listened to every word with rapt attention.

His lips stretched into a sly, bitter smile. "A crew member of ours was killed before we figured out the repayment. But there was word that he had a child. That child's blood is needed to lift the curse."

She snapped her eyes to him properly, her mind whirling at his words. Slowly, she opened her mouth and whispered: "And… the blood to be repaid by the child?"

He leaned forwards, his black eyes glinting. "That's why it'd make no sense to be killing you, Miss Potter."

She screamed and shot up, thrusting her chair back as she moved to run out of the room; his cruel, high pitched laugh following after her as Hermione Granger threw herself out of his cabin and was met by laughing crew members trying to grab at her. She screamed again and turned, but ran into Scabior, who snatched and caught her, forcing her around so he could hold her in a tight grip. Snape stood before her, leaning downwards so his face was close to the hysterical, sobbing girl in Scabior's arms.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" Snape slowly slid out the wand that Hermione had taken all those years ago from Harry and lifted it into the light.

"It's a wand…" She gasped between her heaving sobs, feeling Scabior's nose burrow into her neck and his smirk against her neck.

"This was the wand your father stole from the Aztec chest, buried deep into the treasure. The very thing we need to return to the Gods. But I wonder, Miss _Potter_…" He stepped closer to her, his eyebrow raised as he looked down at her intensely. "Whether you may use the wand to _your_ advantages-

"-I'm not a witch," She spat at him. "And I will not help you."

"Ah, a squib then!" Snape retorted loudly, smirking when the crew laughed with him. "But so be it, Miss Potter. Scabior, take her back to her cabin."

* * *

><p><em>9:00 pm<em>

"I'm not a simpleton, Malfoy," Harry spat as he followed the blonde man up the ship, forcing himself into his path to prevent him from moving any further. "You knew my father. You only offered to help me as soon as I revealed my name and you saw my scar."

Malfoy heaved a great sigh, before looking up at him with annoyance. "What do you want me to say Potter? I knew your father, but not personally. Good man. Good wizard." He added before side-stepping Harry- only it was extremely easy for the man now stood in shock staring at him because of his words. "I swear you look just like him."

"That's not true," Harry's voice had risen significantly in anger, whirling around to face Malfoy once again. "He was a good man. A merchant sailor who played by the rules-

"-He was a bloody wizard, a scallywag." Malfoy cut in sharply with a roll of his eyes.

Harry narrowed his eyes before seizing Malfoy's wand-, which he had left on the side momentarily-, and pointing it at Malfoy.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Harry immediately felt stupid. He had acted entirely on instinct and now, he was holding the very thing that was a symbol of something he was protesting against.

Yet what was surprising was the fact that it felt utterly natural.

"My father was _not_ a wizard." Harry spat fiercely.

Malfoy only raised his eyebrow further with a sigh and before Harry could say or do anything, he had moved forwards and kicked him under the feet so he fell to the floor, snatching his wand back from Harry's hand.

"Oi!" Harry shouted, only to be ignored. Pointing the wand at him, Malfoy muttered a spell before Harry was levitated up and into the air, hanging upside down. Satisfied, he pocketed his wand before casually leaning back against the ship's sail and starting to speak in a casual drawl: "Now as long as you're just _hanging_ there, pay attention. You can accept that your father was a wizard, and a good man, or you cannot. But wizardry is in your blood, Potter, and you'll have to square with that one day. Now-" He flicked his wand and Harry fell to the floor, grunting as he hit the wooden surface hard. "Can you sail under the command of a wizard, or can you not?"

Harry raised a hand to his forehead and looked up to glare at Malfoy, but failing to do so when he saw that Malfoy had raised a hand out towards him. He hesitated a moment, a doubtful expression in his eyes, but that misted away swiftly and he accepted the offered hand and Malfoy heaved him to his feet.

At Malfoy's small hint of a smile, Harry returned it with one of his own, before both men moved to carry on with their duties on board as if the conversation had not taken place.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later, 6:30 am<em>

"Let's go, poppet. Time for your death."

Hermione did not struggle. Did not hesitate. She simply started to walk forwards.

The men followed her, their mutterings and teasing, snide remarks echoing with her tiny footsteps. Her eyes were trained to look straightforward and soon enough, she heard nothing but a dull thud of her shuddering heartbeat in her ears and her palms started to sweat rapidly. She clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and forced herself to continue to walk, ignoring the hot breath of the man holding her arms behind her.

When they proceeded to sit her into a small boat and all of the crew rowed towards the charcoal cliffs and caves, the wind screeching in their ears, Hermione could only sit silently and knew that nothing, not even the smallest amount of hope, would help her any longer. She had chosen her own fate.

She was saving Harry's life.

They sharply tugged her to her feet, pushing harshly at her back and barking orders at her to walk into the cave, not far behind her. She lifted her eyes and saw Snape looking at her with a sly, satisfying smirk arising on his lips: but then his face was masked again by a neutral, expressionless gaze as they continued deeper into the cave. Upon entering the centre, Hermione could only gasp in wonder.

The large space was filled with gold. Gold coins, gold trophies, gold jewellery. Her curious brown eyes widened at the sight and her smooth lips fell open a little in complete astonishment. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a rough hand push firmly into her back and stumbled before gaining control and shuffling forwards, before realising that they wanted her to climb the small hill made up of this gold treasure. Snape removed his wand and murmured a spell, before pointing it towards her and before Hermione could wince, expecting him to curse her, she felt her whole body float upwards into the air, before her feet landed gently upon the top of the hill.

Snape appeared next to her and glanced at her coldly through slanted eyes before grasping her hair in his pale hand and yanking her towards him. Hermione yelped, tears stinging instantly in her eyes as she locked gazes with him, baring her teeth in anger when he smirked at her.

"Down," He commanded. "Place your palm out. Hold the wand."

"M-my palm?" Hermione couldn't help but stutter in bewilderment. However, he had already grabbed her hand and pushed her down by her shoulders, causing Hermione to crash into the pile of coins with a small gasp. She struggled to wrench her hand from his grasp and squeezed her eyes shut in terror when he forced her palm to face upwards before raising his wand once more. Unable to help herself when she felt a sharp sting in her palm, her eyes instantly flying open in disbelief when he squeezed her blood over the coins in the treasure chest before them and finally wrapping her hand around the wand she held.

"T-That's it?" She gasped, but Snape was not listening any longer. The room, which had previously contained a large crew of jeering men, was now deadly silent as if they were all anxiously awaiting for something to happen. Puzzled, Hermione fell silent in fear she would draw attention to herself again, but her head snapped up when a crewmember spoke up.

"'As it worked? How can we tell?"

Snape rolled his eyes and flicked out his wand before pointing it firmly at the man and an instant, green light firing from it, shooting through the crewmember. The room gasped when anything failed to happen, and the man who Snape had aimed the spell at looked up with wide eyes.

"I'm… not dead!" He gasped. "But that… that means…"

He faltered off, all eyes now upon Hermione, who inwardly gulped. Snape suddenly flew at her, dragging her off of her knees by grasping the neck of her dress.

"You, girl! Was your father's name Harry Potter?" He shook her almost madly, anger starting to sweep into his black eyes.

A small smile spread on Hermione's face as she looked triumphantly back up at him.

"No," She breathed.

His eyes widened. "Then whose blood runs in your veins? Are you not the child? The Chosen One? The child whose blood can free us from this curse?"

She only smirked at him.

His jaw gritted in anger and before she could try to move away, he raised his wand and screamed "_Stupefy_!" at her, causing her to be thrown down the hill and onto the wet ground, the edge of a gold blade catching at her delicate cheek and causing blood to run down her face.

* * *

><p><em>6:45 am<em>

"For someone who is so against wizards, you're well on your way to becoming one." Malfoy commented with amusement as he lazily stretched. Both himself and Harry were in a small, enchanted boat in the cave where Hermione was and were sailing along the small bank. Harry's eyes had widened at the sight before him, extremely reminiscent of Hermione's reaction. He gaped at the glittering pieces of gold surrounding him in awe- he had never seen so much. At Malfoy's comment, however, he turned to glare at him.

Malfoy continued with a yawn. "You've defied yourself over a mere Muggle, joined a wizard and helped him escape, and you're completely obsessed with wizard treasure."

"I am _not_ obsessed," Harry snapped with irritation. "Gold means nothing to me."

By now, they had quietly left the boat and walked towards the yells and calls of the men, Harry gasping when he saw Hermione standing, looking utterly terrified. Malfoy turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, Potter." He informed him quietly, before looking back over at Hermione and silently formulating a plan with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><em>6:56 am<em>

"Harry," Hermione gasped, but fell silent when he raised a finger to his lips in an attempt to hush her. She gazed at him in shock with her wide, cocoa brown eyes and felt his smooth hand clasp hers before he tugged at her gently, urging her to follow him. She obeyed him immediately, bending down to tiptoe with him around the hill and down into the water, away from the men.

When they eventually reached the end of the stream, hidden in the darkness, Harry helped her up and together they shuffled along and behind the large rocks- but Hermione stopped in her tracks when she bumped into a large figure.

Her mouth fell open when she saw none other than Malfoy looking haughtily down at her through narrowed eyes but a sly smirk on his face. She set her lips in a thin line and only glared when he leaned in, forcing her back against the rock.

"Hello," He greeted pleasantly, clearly trying not to laugh. "Aren't you all wet because of me?"

She narrowed her eyes further at his irritating implication of a pun and opened her mouth again to say something, but not until he silenced her with his hand pressing firmly against her lips. "Alright, Granger, don't get that bushy head of yours in a knot. I was merely confirming that it was my plan to have you wade through that water." He tutted at her, very amused. "Silly girl."

'I'm not some mere girl," She spat at him, angry. "Don't patronise me-

"You two," Harry hissed urgently, rolling his eyes. "Come _on_, we have to move."

Malfoy smirked at Hermione one last time before, with his gaze still locked on hers, removed his arm from the rock and allowed her to step past him, following her with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

><p><em>6:58 am<em>

"I say we spill _all_ her blood, just in case!"

The men all yelled their agreement at Snape, waving their fists and wands in the air threateningly. Coolly, he cast one dark look at them all before swivelling around and looking down, about to rouse the girl. When he saw that there was no one there, his eyes widened before darkening instantly. Pushing away his instant panic, he patted himself down before emitting a gasp when he saw that she had taken the one thing he had dreaded she would have taken.

"The wand! She's taken it with her! Get her, you useless half-breeds!" He screamed at them, sparks rising dangerously off of his own wand as he brandished it in the air. Immediately there was an uproar as they all scrambled to go and find her.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt Harry tug at her sharply and ran beside him out of the cave, not bothering to see where Malfoy was as they did so. She stumbled and fell but Harry's strong arm held her up and she clutched him in thanks, both tumbling over the coins and desperately trying to run, to get out of there quickly before they were caught and towards the safety of Malfoy's ship.<p>

Malfoy, however, had stopped and turned back discreetly, moving purposefully towards the yelling crew and its men. Casually, he strolled down and into the clearing: ensuring that he could be seen.

Sure enough, a group of four men stopped in their tracks and gasped when they saw him, raising their wands instantly.

"You!" One yelled, shaking a finger at him in disbelief. "_You're_ supposed to be dead!"

"Well, as you can see," Malfoy drawled lazily, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes as he examined his nails in a bored manner. "I clearly am not."

"Well well well." Snape had now appeared, his men moving out of the way as he stepped into the clearing, stopping right in front of Malfoy, his dark eyes glittering. "How in Merlin's crusty little beard did you get off that island? I installed an anti-apparition spell and crushed your little wand."

"You know, it's interesting mate." Malfoy replied pleasantly, casually leaning against a crewmember's shoulder, who pulled a disgusted face and pulled away. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate."

Snape raised an questioning eyebrow.

"I'm Captain Draco Malfoy," Malfoy raised his hands out pleasantly before him, a smirk caressing his features. Snape sneered at him.

"Ah well," He returned his smirk with narrowed eyes. "I won't be making _that_ mistake again. Kill him." Snape added to his men, who all grinned and raised their wands.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Malfoy spoke up loudly, unperturbed by the wand.

A stretch of silence followed his statement and Snape stopped in his tracks, rolling his eyes and muttering a curse to himself. "Hold your wands!" He snapped at his crew before reluctantly swinging around, raising an eyebrow at the now smiling Malfoy.

"You know whose blood we need." Snape started to nod to himself in understanding, a loathing look in his eyes. He did not _want_ this man's help, but he had no choice.

Malfoy stepped forwards, his eyes shining in the darkness.

"I know whose blood you need." He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>7:20 am<em>

"Malfoy! Where did you go?" Harry snapped angrily as Blaise stepped forwards and heaved Malfoy up and onto the ship. "We were waiting!"

"Apologies, Potter," Malfoy drawled as Blaise handed him his hat. "But it couldn't be helped- needed to hide, the enemy were about to catch me. But I'm here now, so let's go." He nodded at Blaise before looking around and spotting Hermione, a smirk now rising upon his lips. "Ah. Hermione-

"-_Miss_ Granger!" She interrupted in annoyance, causing Blaise to chuckle to himself as he went to steer the ship.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but kept his charming tone. "Very well, _Miss_ Granger. May I have a word?"

"She's hurt," Harry interrupted, taking Hermione's arm gently and manoeuvring her down to the stairs. "Talk to her later."

"I'll talk to her now, Potter." Malfoy moved down and took Hermione's arm for him, "Come, Hermione-

"-_Miss Granger_-

"Just follow me," Malfoy rolled his eyes again and tugged at her arm a little, "Potter, you come too, I doubt Hermione would want me to heal her hand with magic."

"Certainly not," Hermione did not have the energy to correct his name for her again and felt herself lean into him tiredly, her eyes drooping to a close before snapping open sharply when she felt his arm weave around her waist and hold her up. "Malfoy," She hissed, too weak to successfully pull away. "Let go."

"And have your sweet self damaged? Certainly not."

"Watch it, Malfoy." Harry interrupted from behind them before he strode forwards and wound his own arm around her waist. "Hermione, lean on me."

Malfoy let go swiftly, watching them walk through into a cabin and following them inside. Harry gently sat her down before moving opposite her as Malfoy flicked his wand and a bowl of salty water and a cloth appeared. Both heads snapped up to him and he shrugged. "I summoned it. Get going."

Hermione moved for the cloth but Harry shook his head at her and took it himself, dipping it into the warm water and looking at her for permission. She nodded silently and watched as he took her hand and gently started to dab at the deep cut, biting her lip to stop herself from gasping with the stinging pain. Malfoy watched them quietly, before murmuring something and leaving. Hermione turned to Harry. She wanted- no, _needed_- to thank him for everything.

"Don't be silly," Harry smiled at her when she did so, still wiping away the blood from her palm. "I would do anything for you."

"It wasn't me they wanted," Hermione whispered, unable to help herself. Slowly, Harry looked up and took in her pale face and quivering lips, his questioning gaze allowing her to carry on. "I used your name. That's why they took me."

"My name?" Harry frowned, the cloth now forgotten, clutched tightly in his grasp. "Why did you use_ my_ name?"

"B-Because…" She took a deep breath, steeling herself as she reached into the neck of her robes and pulled out the wand. "Because they wanted this. It's yours."

He took it from her, his green eyes widening as he examined the wand in his fingertips. "My father gave this to me. I thought I lost it the day you all rescued me." He looked up, comprehension dawning on his face. "Why did you take it?" He asked her quietly.

"Because I was afraid that you would be a wizard," She whispered back, but instead of replying Harry slammed his hand down upon the table in anger.

"The son of a wizard…" He murmured to himself. "That's all I am. The son of an outlaw."

"H-harry, I'm so sorry-

But he had already risen from his seat and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Hermione held back tears and took a deep breath, moving to pick up the cloth.

"Allow me."

Her head snapped up to spot Malfoy back at the doorway. He was looking at her intensely before shutting the door behind him and striding forwards, taking Harry's spot. Before she could protest, he took her hand and picked up the cloth, surprisingly _softly_ starting to mimic Harry's actions and wipe at her cut.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione couldn't help but ask him. He chuckled softly and looked up at her, his silver grey eyes burning into hers.

"Why am I doing what?" His voice was so smooth, so silky, that Hermione could only be entranced by it and feel a shudder heave down her spine. Her palm was starting to feel clammy and she made to pull away, but not before he hauled her forwards again so she was practically in his lap. Smirking at her, he wove his free arm around her again and resumed his cleaning of her hand.

"Miss Granger, if you cannot keep still, I will be forced to _make_ you."

She said nothing, too exhausted still to pull away. And he felt so _warm_, so deliciously warm and comfortable to sit upon, his hard lean body almost touching hers. She awkwardly half-stood, half-sat there, one knee upon the edge of his chair and the other behind with her foot upon the floor: her most intimate regions pressed on top of his own knees. Blushing at this revelation, she ducked her head so her curtain of hair hid her face. But Malfoy said or did nothing else, only continuing to wipe her palm as she waited for him to finish.

He hadn't answered her question. And she wasn't the type of person to let a matter go.

"Why are you helping me?"

"By helping Potter to rescue you or by cleaning your hand?" He murmured, putting down the cloth when he had finally finished and looking up at her with interest.

"Both."

"It's highly beneficial to me."

Now she was confused. "How so?"

"Well…" He leaned back lazily, assessing her in such a way that her blush deepened as his eyes raked over her. "By rescuing you I was able to escape that little prison your _Commander_ locked me away in, and by cleaning your hand I am able to seek a little pleasure by being close to the woman he loves so much."

She tried to pull back, annoyed, disgusted but secretly intrigued by his words (which only disgusted her more), but he held onto her tightly and pulled her towards him properly.

"Shh," He murmured, watching her as she wriggled weakly in his grasp. "Come here. Lean on me. You are tired."

Groaning weakly, she felt her eyes start to close and her head droop onto his shoulder before her mind registered just what she was doing. Smirking to himself in satisfaction, Malfoy rose from the chair, lifting her in his arms, and moved towards the small bed in the corner of the room.

"Please…" She murmured as he lay her down, turning her head so the moonlight trickled in and lit up her beautiful face. "No…"

He stopped, his hands grasping his belt, and narrowed his eyes down at the sleeping woman before him. He didn't know why, but he felt them slip and move towards the blanket, pulling it over her form and stepping back before raising a hand through his mussed hair and storming outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I am so, so sorry this is late. I really am. I am an awful author! I was just so caught up with work, and my beta is also extremely busy, so that's why this is so late. _

_Some notes:_

_I have been very confused over Commander and Commandeer and Commodore. Do they all even mean the same thing? Ah, the joys of being confused. Either way, in the film they spell it 'Commander' so that's the final title for Ron that I'm going with. I'll go back and change it in the first chapter at a later date!_

**_Thank you very much to:_**

_**the-tall-girl-in-green**: It is all too good to be true! Malfoy would certainly be very sexy as a pirate. But here is your update, I'm sorry it took so long, thank you for your review!_

_**starlight-x-A-x**: Here is more! Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like it!_

_**AccioBeer**: Thank you for your review! Here's the update (I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry)_

_**LadyBookworm80**: I agree, it's a bit iffy there... I did think a lot of the characters and who would get what, and somehow ended with Snape as Barbossa! Mostly because he's quite creepy but doesn't actually do anything to Hermione. Thanks for your review!_

_**marana1**: I'm glad you think so! Here's your update and thank you very much for your review_

_**lily**: Yay! I'm glad you liked my other one and now this one too. And to answer your question: yes, Hermione is muggleborn, but Malfoy doesn't know it yet... Oh dear. But thanks for your review!_

_**Ulquishinee**: Ah, a familar person! Thank you so much for reviewing for this too. Yes, I just don't think Hermione and Harry as a couple would work with me, I'd be awful at writing that pair! Thank you for reviewing!_

_**CheshireCat23**: Another familiar person! So this shall be your first. I hope you enjoy it: Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Ahkasha**: I've continued: here is more! Yes I'm sorry for the slip-ups, I now have a wonderful beta who will correct everything for me, but I'll go back and correct those- thank you for letting me know! And thank you for your review!_

**_Biggest love and thanks to my extremely beautiful beta, Sarah Liz B, who has been amazing at her job. _**

_**Reviews are always greatly appreciated**, so if you have the time, pleasepleaseplease review! Otherwise, thank you for reading, and the next chapter shall be up soon! _


End file.
